User blog:Sabels/Int 07-21-2018 pt 2
"Hit the first one hard enough and the rest come into the ring ducking." General Alexander Markov I ended up actually sleeping last night! The thrill of being in the Sky Serpent was better than sex! When I woke this morning, I downloaded everything I could on it! I've been reading all day and thinking. One of the things I thought of was that I could use the Brainwave Scanner to take all the Sky Serpent knowledge from Dr. P and implant it in my own mind. It would be risky, so i will have to think more about it. I think I will try hypnosis first. I really don't care what happens to Dr. P as long as I learn all I can from him. It might be good to send a message to the rest of Cobra about what happens when people try to get me at a disadvantage. General Markov was right. I've been too soft. As For The Coil... "Handle your bisdness and I'll handle mine" Gyro Viper, talking to a friend by his FANG I laughed when I heard him say that, but I realized that he had it right. It implies trust - He could have easily said, "I trust you to handle your affairs; Trust me to handle mine. I've told Cobra Commander about The Coil and those I feel I can trust. I can run this base on autopilot while I focus on learning the Sky Serpent and Dr. P. Every man has their weaknesses and I will find his. For one, he appears too friendly and trusting. He's a Laser Viper, so he's probably never been in close combat without H.E.A.T. and Aero Viper backup. He's an intellectual, and if there's one thing I know, it's what one's mind can do when it lacks focus. True focus. It seems I learn best from pain, whether physical or mental. I had regenerative tissue therapy to heal my back and throat after the Brainwave Scanner so I could get a fresh start physically. I thought I was giving myself a fresh start mentally too, but I was just piling more floors on an unstable foundation. I must trust Cobra Commander and those he trusts to handle their 'Bisdness' while I handle mine. Focus on The Coil and learning the Sky Serpent, but focus first and foremost on fixing the foundation. As For The State of My Head... "I've Been in My Mind, it's Such a Fine Mind" Heart of Gold by Neil Young I've made it past the death of General Markov and am now in the years when it was me and Grammie against the world. I seem to be hung up on the part where I finally knocked my Father around instead of the other way around. I did it to defend Grammie and that was the almost the first time I had a 'Red Out'. I realize that she got me to back down because she didn't want me to become my Father, but that taught me to repress my anger. I'm also realizing what "Lose Control and Lose Everything" really means. There are times when it is strategic to let loose. I believe that is why I get 'Red Out' drunk if I don't watch myself. I've kept shoving stuff down and down but I can learn new and healthier ways to deal with negative emotions. As For Astrology... "Whoa Dude, You're a Sun Sign Scorpio With Your Moon in Aries!" Big Shot, my Right Gunner Sun in Scorpio Scorpios are known for their intensity. They are determined folk that absolutely throw themselves into whatever they do -- but getting them to commit to something is rarely an easy task. In fact, it's better not to even try to "get them" to do anything. Solar Scorpios absolutely have their own mind. And, their primary motivation is unlikely to be prestige (like their Capricorn friends), or even authority (Leos can have that, too)--it's real power. Their power can absolutely be of the "behind the scenes" variety, just as long as they have it. To others, Scorpios seem to have plenty of willpower. They probably do. Scorpios do know what they want, and they won't go out and grab it at the wrong moment. They simply sit back, watch (quite expertly), and then get it only when the moment is just right. This apparent patience is simply their powerful skills at strategy at work. Scorpio isn't afraid of getting their hands (their bodies, their minds) dirty. The darker side of life intrigues them, and they're always ready to investigate. Scorpios simply never give up. They have tremendous staying power. They're not in the slightest intimidated by anybody or anything. Confrontations are not a problem. In fact, talk to any Scorpio about their lives, and you'll probably be in awe at all they've gone through. Trauma seems to follow them wherever they go. When Scorpio learns optimism, instead of expecting the worst, they'll find that they possess amazing regenerative powers -- the power to heal, create, and transform. Short description: Physical energy and courage. Strong passions. Regeneration and improvement. Strong sexual powers. Weaknesses: She is suspicious, defiant, extremist: she is sometimes vindictive. Moon in Aries Nothing quite happens soon enough with this position of the Moon. There is an inherent impatience with getting what they want. Life is a series of emergencies for Lunar Ariens. They live in the moment and have a hard time waiting for things to happen. Whims of the moment take absolute precedence in their lives. This is a fiery position of the moon. Even if the Sun or rising sign is more low-key, Moon in Aries people possess inner passion and fire. Emotional issues take precedence--there is simply no pussy-footing around when it comes to dealing with the feelings. And, dealing with new sentiments and needs stirs up a huge desire for activity. Moon in Aries has a need for acting out their needs, with no time to waste. It is hard for them to see the long-term, or to wait for things to happen. Instant gratification rules! Oddly enough, this is a very defensive position of the Moon. These natives take things very personally, and they deal with problems by facing them right away so that they can then get on with other things. Their flare-ups generally end almost as quickly as they started. Lunar Ariens have an unmistakable independent streak. They put themselves right out there in the world, and make an impression in whatever they do. Their self-confidence is actually variable. Although a strong personality is projected, Moon in Aries people go through plenty of ups and downs. Their moodiness is not like Cancer or Pisces moodiness--they don't withdraw into themselves or escape the world when they're down. Instead, they are temperamental. Some might say that people with Moon in Aries actually enjoy trouble and confrontations. Indeed, this position is easily bored with environments that are too peaceful. Their homes--especially their childhood homes--are often battlegrounds. They rule the roost, or at least want to, and are not the most peaceful of folk to live with! Moon in Aries people are prone to have plenty of crushes and other short-lived yet intense desires. "Needs" and "wants" are indistinguishable to Lunar Ariens at any given time. In their minds, what they want is so powerful that it becomes an absolute need. In young adulthood, they can be dangerous with a credit card. Whoever offered the advice to freeze your credit card in a container of water, and then let the block of ice thaw before using the card, unwittingly had people with Moon in Aries in mind. The whole idea was to see if the shopping whim of the moment would pass by the time the card was ready to use. Still, with this scenario, I wouldn't be surprised to see Moon in Aries hacking away at the ice. That is, if Aries actually takes the advice in the first place! Others will appreciate that people with Moon in Aries rarely sulk or play any drawn-out games of manipulation. You can pretty much know what they want at any given time. They are generally ruled by their own emotional needs, and they're not always as concerned about others' needs during these "emergencies". Somehow, they have people around them scrambling to help them solve their problems. There's an aura of childlike innocence around Lunar Ariens, even when they're getting their way again, that can be charming indeed! (OOC NOTE: http://astro.cafeastrology.com/natal.php?index=37597639 is where the astrology stuff comes from) Of all the gunners I have had, these are the two I am closest with. I will train them until they are full Gyro-Vipers and then get them into Sky Serpent training. Once I get my Sky Serpent, I will no longer need Gunners, but Co-Pilots would be nice and the cockpit should accomodate the three of us. I'll figure something out. Category:Blog posts